Motorized tricycles have a rear storage compartment with an access door that faces rearward in a substantially vertical orientation. The access door either opens downward like a tail gate of a pick up truck or upward like a rear door of a minivan. The downward opening access door requires the user to access cargo over top of the access door. The upward opening door requires the user to crouch in order to view and access the storage compartment contents.